dragonfangfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding the Fletching Fairy: Finding Fairies
After the argument The morning after Lord and Lady Fang's argument at Dance Practice, the apprentices were huddled at breakfast, whispering about yesterday's events. They were sitting all alone - no-one wanted to sit near them. All through the hall, tense whispering knots of people talked about them and their role in the argument. The Master of Revels sat at the high table, all alone. At the end of his breakfast, he walked down the hall to the where the apprentices were sitting. Silence descended across the whole hall. "Shall I see you at dance practice this afternoon?" he asked. Reactions from the Masters Mistress Twonky made it hard for Aaron and Daisy to go to dance practice. Aaron found that older apprentices wanted him to help with complex recipes that needed careful observation during the time that dance practice was on. Mistress Twonky gave Daisy individual lessons in potion making. While this was fascinating, it also meant that Daisy was occupied at the time that dancing would normally happen. The Master of the Hunt almost killed Lucky when he took him out into the mountains in the middle of a blizzard. Lucky got lost, killed a wolf that attacked him, and then almost died from the cold. It was only his fierce determination and thoughts of Lady Fang that kept him going. In the evening, Rip Claw found him struggling towards the Lake Village. Just like Old Mog Wiggan, Lucky ended up pounding on the castle gates and collapsed when they were opened for him. The Mistress of Weaving was very pleased that this honour had been bestowed upon Kim. Later on, Father Michael arranged private dancing lessons for her with that nice, young Christian knight. Father Michael chaperoned, of course. When Aaron asked the Castellan to help him choose between his duty to Lady Fang and his duty to the kitchen, the Castellan was very direct. "Lord Fang runs this castle!" The Weapon Smith asked Gareth to explain what had happened. When Gareth had told him what he knew, he looked Gareth in the eye and asked him, "Do you want to go and ask this boon of the Fairies?" When Gareth said yes, the Weapon Smith did something strange. He said that the omens had shown him that the best time to leave the castle to visit the giants was two days before the Yule Moon. That would mean that they would be traveling to the Giant Mountains instead of dancing for the Fairies. To make sure that everybody could come, Revels arranged for the dance practice to take place in the evening, after everybody had finished their work for the day. Some masters still tried to make trouble by giving people duties in the evening. Kim and Revels This trouble seems to have drawn Kim and Revels closer together. They have drawn some comfort from each other, trying to find ways to help Lady Fang. Kim has taken to following Revels around the castle sometimes, watching him. One day she saw him go to the dove cote and release a dove into the sky. "How romantic", she thought. Preparing for the journey The Weapon Smith charged Gareth with the task of preparing for the journey to the Giant Mountains in the dead of winter. At first, Gareth thought that this was a mad idea and did not take it seriously. However, after the Castellan had spoken to the Weapon Master, it became clear that the journey would proceed. Gareth started talking to Masters about releasing their apprentices and providing provisions. He also approached some of the younger knights. Some openly laughed at him. Others considered it. None said that they would come. Daisy's dilemma Daisy was torn between learning her potions and her desire to dance. In the end, it was all too much and she snapped. She began to madly make potions, rushing through processes that needed to be done slowly and deliberately. She drove herself to exhaustion, crashed for a few hours and then started again. She stabbed two apprentices that tried to restrain her and then cut her own arm, continuing to stir the potion even though blood was flowing into the mixture, ruining it. Mistress Twonky could not work out how to make her stop. She was very afraid for her young charge and very distressed. Searching for sight After Lady Fang drew the cold from Old Mog Wiggan, Aaron began to look closely at the people and places around him. He noticed some interesting things. * Castle Fang is a magical place (but he had always known that). * Lady Fang has a glamour over her and was not entirely human. * Mistress Twonky and all of the apprentices in the kitchen have some level of power. The older apprentices, being more trained, have more power than the younger ones. * The armory, where Nicole is staying, is no more magical than the rest of the castle. * Revels is not magical (or not very magical). * Father Michael has real power about him. When he was looking at Father Michael, he had a vision. He saw the good Father sitting at the high table in a darkened hall. He was older, perhaps, since he looked withered. He was about to drink from a goblet, but it was not wine he was drinking. Then the vision cleared, and he saw Father Michael sitting at the high table, drinking wine. Final plans As the day drew closer, the apprentices (except for Daisy) became more inventive about finding ways to get to dance practice, no matter what obstacles were in their way. At the last practice, they made plans with Lady Fang about how the actual dance would be performed. :"Process down to Fairy Island in your dancing costumes, holding your torches high. When you reach the island, you will see will-o-wisps in the air. Find a suitable place to dance and set your torches in the ground in a circle. :Begin to dance. The music will come to you - perhaps you will even hear it. I shall not be with you, but I will have the musicians playing the music here, in simpatico. :As you dance, you may see the fairies around you. If they like your dance, they may even join in and dance with you. :When you have finished dancing, tell the fairies your story and ask your boon. If they have enjoyed the dance, they may grant you your boon. They may ask for something in return. Be sure to specify when you need the task done by, as Fairies do not have the same sense of time as we do. :When you are done, take up your torches and process back to the castle. After she had said this, Gareth and the other apprentices pointed out two difficulties. * The Weapon Smith wanted them to travel to the Giant Mountains. * Daisy was manically making potions in the kitchen. Lady Fang was very concerned about Daisy. She said that she would visit the Smith and talk to him about his plans. The next day, Gareth listened as the Weapon Smith and Lady Fang had a short, puzzling conversation. The Weapon Smith looked directly at Lady Fang, :"The omens indicate that we should leave for the Giant Mountains two days before the Yule Moon. If we cannot reach them, we will turn back." Lady Fang then seemed quite convinced. She suggested to Gareth that he should make sure that all the apprentices were included in the journey and that they be well prepared for the journey. Category:Session records